Weak
by AngelicBrat
Summary: this is a cute little fic i wrote about how Abby wants to admit her feelings to Nigel from my fave singer Jojo


********************

This is a cute little fic about how Abby(numbuh 5) feels about Nigel(numbuh one)

and HERE YA GO!!!

disclaimer:don't own KND or Jojo's song Weak(originally SWV's) just mmi (me myself and I)

__

Weak

I don't know what it is that you've done to me   
But it's caused me to act in such a crazy way   
Whatever it is that you do when you do what you're doing   
It's a feeling that I want to stay   
'Cuz my heart starts beating triple time   
With thoughts of lovin' you on my mind   
I can't figure out just what to do   
When the cause and cure is you, you 

This was about the tenth time Abby had listened to this song. It kinda surprised her this was how she was feeling about numbuh one they were 13 now and had been decommissioned yet they still used their codename every now and then she wanted to tell him how she felt but she was way to scared to admit her feelings for him even though people said he liked her too but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

****

I get so weak in the knees   
I can hardly speak, I lose all control   
Then somethin' takes over me   
In a daze, your love's so amazing   
It's not a phase   
I want you to stay with me, by my side   
I swallow my pride   
Your love is so sweet, it knocks me right off of my feet   
Can't explain why your lovin' makes me weak

Kuki always insisted that she say something she would know she recently told Wally how she felt about him. They've been going out for a week now. Abby thought _it cant be that bad I mean i just go up to him and say Nigel I love you its a big risk and it will be hard to say but I should say something now before its to late I Could end up deeply regretting never sayin anything._ Its been a year since she discovered she liked him._I'm waiting too long_ she thought_ I need to hurry before Lizzie wants him back._ Lizzie and Nigel recently broken up but they have before about 2 times and got back together

****

Time after time after time I've tried to fight it   
But your love is strong, it keeps on holdin' on   
Resistance is down when you're around, pride's fading   
In my condition I don't want to be alone   
'Cuz my heart starts beating triple time   
With thoughts of lovin' you on my mind   
I can't figure out just what to do   
When the cause and cure is you, you 

Abby used to deny her feelings for him when she was 10 until she was 12 thats when she went to Kuki who told her the best advice you could someone listen to your heart and her heart said well you know what it said so theres no point in telling you.

****

I get so weak in the knees   
I can hardly speak, I lose all control   
Then somethin' takes over me   
In a daze, your love's so amazing   
It's not a phase   
I want you to stay with me, by my side   
I swallow my pride   
Your love is so sweet, it knocks me right off of my feet   
Can't explain why your lovin' makes me weak

Abby just lied there thinking _i need to say something know my time is most likely limited Lizzie is gonna come back for him i just know i need to go.............tomorrow no no no NOW! right now no exceptions _she thought unplugging her headphones from out of her stereo letting the music fill the quiet room

****

I've tried hard to fight it   
No way can I deny it   
Your love's so sweet   
It knocks me off my feet

Abby sat up and breathed slowly closing her eyes relaxing herself_ I can do this I know I can _she got up and walked towards her mirror taking off her red hat and taking her braid out letting her black hair which has brown highlights in it fall to her back_ I can do this I'm strong I can do this._

I get so weak in the knees   
I can hardly speak, I lose all control   
Then somethin' takes over me   
In a daze, your love's so amazing   
It's not a phase   
I want you to stay with me, by my side   
I swallow my pride   
Your love is so sweet, it knocks me right off of my feet   
Can't explain why your lovin' makes me weak

Abby sat down again when she heard a knock at her door "Its open come in." she said

Nigel came in she looked up "Hey can we talk?" he asked she noticed he looked nervous and kinda stared at her probably because he's never seen her hair down before it made her look different "Sure." she answered quietly. "Abby there's something I really need to tell you."

****

I get so weak   
Blood starts racing through my veins   
I get so weak   
Boy it's somethin' I can't explain   
I get so weak   
Somethin' 'bout the way you do the things you're do-oo-oo-in'   
Knocks me right off of my feet (off my feet)  
Can't explain why your lovin' makes me weak (I get so)

She looked at him he looked different than he did 2 years ago he had dark brown hair which was slightly spiked up, his head wasn't so wide and he finally got rid of those sunglasses, revealing soft brown eyes "Abby.....I....I....I think....no I know.. that I'm in love with you." Abby's eyes got wide and before she knew what was happening reflex action kicked in and before she knew it she said it back"I love you too Nigel." she whispered

****

get so weak in the knees   
I can hardly speak, I lose all control   
Then somethin' takes over me   
In a daze, your love's so amazing   
It's not a phase   
I want you to stay with me, by my side   
I swallow my pride   
Your love is so sweet, it knocks me right off of my feet   
Can't explain why your lovin' makes me weak

Nigel leaned in and passionately kissed her they were like that for them what felt like forever (but really was a minute) and slowly pulled away "So does this mean....?" "Yeah if you want." "Numbuh 5 says it sounds like a plan." she smiled "Numbuh one says lets go to the movies." he replied smiling holding out his hand. Abby grabbed it "Sounds good to me." and they left. just as the last part of the song played.

****

I get so weak in the knees   
I can hardly speak, I lose all control   
Then somethin' takes over me   
In a daze, your love's so amazing   
It's not a phase   
I want you to stay with me, by my side   
I swallow my pride   
Your love is so sweet, it knocks me right off of my feet   
Can't explain why your lovin' makes me weak

AWWWWWWWWW how cute don't 4get to review


End file.
